Hayley Salvatore
by InaraXavier
Summary: Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis, Robin and Phoenix. The Original team. They were so much more than a team, they were family. However after 5 years everything changed when the team of 7, tragically went down to 6…..


Hayley Salvatore was raised amongst the Justice League. Her is father James Jacob "Jim" Harper the original 'Guardian'. She took her mother's last name to protect her from her father's enemies.

When Hayley was 6 her parents were killed in a car 'Accident'. In the event of his death James Harper made his teammates promise to look after his family. But with both her parents gone, the Justice League had a decision to make. Care for the child themselves or put her into Foster care. After careful debate they decided to look after Hayley.

Hayley was trained by the justice league from the age of 7 but didn't take up the hero mantle until she was 9. Shortly after she took up the mantle as Phoenix. She didn't have one specific mentor but split her time between each member of the JL. She met the other Sidekicks one by one starting with Roy Harper (Speedy) but when she met Dick Grayson there was a spark. The pair, fought together, and trained together. Over time they fell in love and started dating when they were 16.

Dick and Hayley were part of a team that consisted of the original sidekicks. Aqualad (Kaldur), superboy (Connor Kent), Miss Martian (M'Gann Morse), Artemis (Artemis Crock) And Kid Flash (Wally West). Originally the team was just an experiment but they proved that they could work together and do the missions the JL couldn't.

After 3 years of being together the team was sent on a mission that broke them and the Justice League. The mission went bad and they lost one of their on, that was 7 years ago……

 _7 years ago…_ _Thick black smoke filled the small room. The two young heroes started to wake up after being caught up in an unexpected explosion. Robins first thought was to check on his girlfriend, Phoenix. However when he went to go over to her, he realised he could not move. Looking down at his legs, he noticed that from the knee down his left leg was pinned under a metal beam. From the amount of pain he was in he assumed that his leg is broken or at least fractured._ _"Nix" he waited a couple of seconds before he got a quiet response_ _"Rob". He let out a sigh of relief but ended up coughing due to the amount of smoke filling up the room. Phoenix pushed herself off the floor and made her way over to her boyfriend avoiding flames and debris. When she reached him, she crouched down and said_ _"You okay?" avoiding the question he said_ _"Are you?"_ _"I'm fine, so stop avoiding the question, are you okay?" his eyes dropped as he said_ _"My leg is pinned… and it may be broken" Phoenix looked down at his leg and her face dropped. She then looked around the room and after seeing that their main exit was blocked, she saw a nearby object that can be used to get Robin free._ _Scrambling over to the object, Phoenix caught her arm on a couple of things making some deep cuts that will definitely scar. Ignoring all of that Phoenix grabbed the object before heading back over to her boyfriend. However the longer they spent in the room the thicker the smoke became. Being unable to move Robin inhaled more smoke than Phoenix and as a result started coughing more and more. Upon reaching him Phoenix found a spot to push the object under to use as leverage. When the object was in place she turned to Rob and said_ _"Okay, on the count of 3 I'm going to lift this and you're gonna have to move. Yeah"_ _"Yeah" Phoenix got ready to lift the beam, and then said said_ _"1…2…3" using just about all the strength she had, she lifted up the beam and within seconds Robin pulled himself from under the beam. As he pulled himself out he grunted in pain. Once he was clear, Phoenix dropped the beam and crouched down to look at her boyfriends leg. Just from the way his leg was bent Phoenix said_ _"Yeah that's broken" Robin than said sarcastically_ _"Really because it feels fine" Pain laced his voice, She looked at him and said_ _"You want to be sarcastic now" SHe then helped him up and said_ _"We can go out the front door, our only option is going up and hoping the team see us"_ _"Hopefully"_ _The smoke thinned as the pair slowly made their way up the stairs. However when they reached the 4th floor the building shook, the pair stopped momentarily and shared a worried look. When the building stopped moving the pair continued._ _When the young couple reached the rooftop the flames had already extended up the side of the building. However, as the door slammed closed behind them, the building shook. Before the pair could speak, the familiar rumble of the Bio-ship engines approached. The Bio-Ship emerged through the black smoke as Phoenix helped her boyfriend towards their teammates. Unable to land the ship, a weak M'gann opened the back hatch where Wally and superboy where waiting. Artemis was inside the side nursing Kaldurs wounds. Artemis then yelled to Wally._ _" We can't get any closer" Connor then called_ _"Robin! Now!" Robin and Phoenix slowly made their way you the edge of the building but Robins legs gave out from under him. As she pulled Robin to his feet Phoenix said_ _" Come on, come on, come on. You need to get up". Robin coughed but some blood came up and covered his lips. Wally once again yelled_ _" Come on!...Come on, Rob! Give me your hand!" getting as close as they could, Robin stretched out his arm to try and grab His best friends hand. Their hands brushed against each other as Wally called_ _"Get closer! Jump!" After missing is hand once again, Phoenix called_ _"Lower! You gotta get closer" the Bio-ship got ever so slightly closer, Connor then yelled_ _"Come on. Come on, reach! Come on! - Reach!" The second Robins hand connected with Wally's he yelled_ _"Pull him up! - Pull! Come on!" Phoenix pushed Robin towards the ship as Connor and Wally pulled him up.However once on the ship the building once again shook but this time started to crumble. Robin locked eyes with Phoenix as the building rapidly fell apart. A desperate Wally then yelled_ _"Come on!" Robin then yelled_ _"Phoenix!" Knowing it was too late, Phoenix just looked at her boyfriend and smiled as the building went from underneath her. The last thing that Phoenix heard was her boyfriend practically screaming_ _"NO! HAYLEY!!!"_ _Wally had to pull Robin back onto the ship and then yelled_ _"CLOSE THE HATCH!" the hatch closer but Robin still tried to get out_ _"No, we have to go back" you could hear in his voice that he was in the verge of breaking down. To stop him, Wally hugged his younger brother and said_ _"She's gone, Dick. I'm sorry but she's gone" the now youngest member of the team broke down in tears for the loss of his love. Seeing their youngest member like this, the rest of the team struggled to keep it together._


End file.
